It is known to prevent the unauthorized copying or use of software programs supplied by a software licensor to a licensee using either a hardlock or a softlock protection method. A hardlock protection method requires that a hardlock be inserted into and remain in an external port of a computer or a processor for the licensed software program to run on that computer. The hardlock, which is a physical device typically having a microprocessor and/or a memory unit therein, may store, for example, an access code required by the licensed software to run a on the computer. Thus, although the licensed software program may be loaded onto any computer, the software program will only run on a computer that has the hardlock supplied with that software program inserted into an external port thereof.
While hardlocks operate to prevent unauthorized implementation of a software program, a separate hardlock must be provided for each licensed copy of the software program. Furthermore, a hardlock must be left in an external port of each computer on which the licensed software program is installed while the licensed software program is actually running. This requirement can become problematic if multiple hardlock-protected software programs are to be run on any particular computer. Furthermore, if the hardlock is accidentally damaged or lost, the properly licensed software program cannot be implemented on the computer, which is inconvenient for the licensee.
A softlock protection method typically uses a protection code stored in software supplied with a purchased software program to limit the use or implementation of the software program to a particular machine, such as to one having a specific identification number. Generally, to install a licensed software program protected with a software lock, i.e., a softlock, the purchased software runs an install program that reads the serial number of the hard drive of the computer on which the licensed software program is to be loaded and generates a hard drive code therefrom. A user then contacts the software licensor with the hard drive code to obtain an access code, which the user enters into the computer. The install program then links the access code of the software program to the hard drive serial number and installs the software program on the computer. Thereafter, the softlock only allows the access coded software program to be run on the computer having the hard drive with the previously determined hard drive serial number.
Using a softlock protection method, a user cannot initially install a licensed software program without contacting the software vendor and, furthermore, cannot de-install a licensed software program from one computer and install that program on a different computer without contacting the software vendor. However, contacting the software vendor to obtain access codes and to re-install licensed software programs on different computers is inconvenient, time consuming, and tedious for the licensee.